1.TD:ESC - Półfinał
1. TD: Eurovision Song Contest - Finland - Helsinki - One More Moment Sponsorami programu są: Nick Planet, We Love Drama TV, Firma Kratex (Polska produkcja/Watykańska Jakość) Na wielkiej, scenie pełnej ekranów i szklanych podłóg stoi Maxymilian , Lauren i Blaineley. Lauren: '''Witajcie! '''Maxymilian: Oto Półfinał! E! S! C! Blaineley: Czyli Eurovision Song Contest. Lauren: Mamy dla was ponad 21 występów tej nocy! Maxymilian: Niestety, 11 nie przejdzie dalej. Blaineley: Reszta zaś spotka się z naszą Wielką Szóstką w finale i zawalczą o Grand Prix! Lauren: Prawda że cudownie? :D Blaineley odchodzi. Maxymilian: Nie martwcie się. Spotkamy Blaineley jeszcze w wywiadach za kulisami. Lauren: '''My zaś poprowadzimy główną galę. '''Maxymilian: '''O tak! Ponad 27 krajów zgłosiło się i wysłało tutaj, do Helsinek, swoich reprezentantów. '''Lauren: 27 krajów? To jak cała Europa! :D Maxymilian: '''Każda z propozycji jest wyjątkowa. Zarówno mamy występy w języku ojczystym jak i dobrze wam znanym i lubionym, Angielskim! '''Lauren: '''To jak wybór bez końca! '''Maxymilian: '''To wy macie władzę. Wysyłacie SMS'y za pomocą Audiotele które nasz superkomputer podliczy i da nam wyniki. '''Lauren: '''W półfinale jak i w Finale macie całkowitą władzę głosów! '''Maxymilian: To może zacznijmy. Nagle na ekranie widać wielki wybuch a na nim logo programu. Lauren: '''No raczej! '''Maxymilian: Pierwszy kraj który poznamy to? Na ekranie pokazuje się napis. Lauren: '''Wielka Brytania! full|left|335 px '''Maxymilian: Luksemburg! full|left|335 px Lauren: '''Szwecja! left|335px '''Maxymilian: '''Niemcy! full|left|335 px '''Lauren: '''Włochy! full|left|335 px '''Maxymilian: '''Finlandia! full|left|335 px '''Lauren: Hiszpania! full|left|335 px Green Room Do włoskiej części Green Roomu przyszła Blaineley. Blaineley: Hej! Moreno: Witaj! Blaineley: Pochodzisz z Włoch. Podoba ci się chłodny klimat Finlandii? Mareno: Zdecydowanie chłodniej i nawet dla mnie lepiej niż we Włoszech choć kocham Włochy jak moje ojca i matkę. Blaineley: Świetnie. Twoja piosenka to jedna z nielicznych nieśpiewana po Angielsku. Czemu? Moreno: 'Włoski to mój ojczysty język. Promuje go na międzynarodowej scenie. Chcę pokazać że jest świetny. '''Blaineley: 'Święte słowa. Anglicy mają Angielski a Włosi mają Włoski. A jak kontakty z resztą reprezentantów? '''Moreno: '''Zaprzyjaźniłem się z Finlandzką reprezentacją. Resztę też lubię ale bardziej kocham Finlandię. '''Blaineley: Świetnie. Liczę że zobaczymy się w Finale! ;> Moreno: A ja liczę że się my jeszcze spotkamy. Blaineley: 'Oww. Scena ''Na scenie stali Maxymilian i Lauren. '''Maxymilian: Ta nasza Blaineley flirtuje z kim popadnie. Lauren: Raczej z kimś wartym do flirtowania! <3 Maxymilian: 'A ja? '''Lauren: '''A kto powiedział że jesteś czegoś warty ^^? ''Śmiech. '''Lauren: Żarty żartami ale jestem szczęśliwa że prowadzę show z Maxymilianem ^^. Maxymilian: A ja nie! ^^ Dobra, czas na dalszą część konkursu. Na ekranie pojawił się napis. Maxymilian: '''Polska! full|left|335 px '''Lauren: '''Bułgaria! full|left|335 px '''Maxymilian: '''Węgry! thumb|left|335 px '''Lauren: Francja! full|left|335 px Maxymilian: 'Belgia! full|left|335 px '''Lauren: '''Irlandia! full|left|335 px '''Maxymilian: '''Portugalia! full|left|335 px Green Room ''Blaineley przyszła do Polskiej części Green Room'u. '''Blaineley: Hej! Courtney: '''Cześć! '''Blaineley: Jak tam samopoczucie? Courtney: '''Bardzo dobrze. :) '''Blaineley: '''Polska, jesteśmy jakby sąsiadami bałtyckimi. :) '''Courtney: Tak jakby ale nie na prawdę. Finlandia jest spoko. Blaineley: Jaki to dla ciebie uczucia? Jak się czujesz gdy występujesz przed całą Europą? Courtney: Bardzo dobrze. Czuję się bardzo dobrze gdy wiem że moja muzyka dociera do całej europy. Fajnie by było gdyby jakiś producent europejski zadzwonił do mnie. :) Blaineley: Sama pisałaś piosenkę? Courtney: Tak. Jestem bardzo zdolna, ja i moja skromność. Blaineley: Haha. Ale jesteś śmieszna. Kibicuje ci. Courtney: Dzięki. Scena Na scenie stoją Lauren i Maxymilian. Lauren: '''Rozpoczynami ostatnią część konkursu. Po tym. Dowiemy się kto przechodzi do Finału. :) '''Maxymilian: Właśnie. Pora na.. Na ekranie pokazuje się napis. Lauren: Albania! full|left|335 px Maxymilian: Białoruś! full|left|335 px Lauren: '''Macedonia! full|left|335 px '''Maxymilian: '''Słowenia! full|left|335 px '''Lauren: Malta! full|left|335 px Maxymilian: Gruzja! full|left|335 px Lauren: 'Oraz.. Czechy! full|left|335 px Wyniki! <3 ''Na scenie stał Maxymilian i Lauren z dwiema kopertami. 'Maxymilian: '''Na to czekaliście. '''Lauren: '''W tych dwóch kopertach jest 10 krajów które zobaczymy w półfinałach. '''Maxymilian: '''Kolejność losowa.. ''Maxymilian otwiera pierwszą kopertę. 'Maxymilian: '''Pierwszym bezpiecznym krajem jest... ... ... ... Luksemburg!.. Drugim.. ... ... ... Portugalia! Trzecim.. ... ... ... ... Czechy! Czwartym.. ... ... ... ... Węgry! Piątym.. ... ... ... ... Niemcy! ''Słychać aplaus. Lauren otwiera swoją kopertę. '''Lauren: A więc tak. Szóste miejsce w finale otrzymuje.. ... ... ... Finlandia! Siódme.. ... ... ... ... Gruzja! Ósme.. ... ... ... ... Bułgaria! Dziewiąte.. ... ... ... ... Włochy! I ostatnie, dziesiąte miejsce wędruje do.. ... ... ... ... Hiszpania! Aplaus! Blaineley przychodzi. Blaineley: Znamy już oficjalną dziesiątkę półfinalistów i oficjalną, 16 w finale! Dziękujemy z całego serca że nas oglądaliście. Dziękujemy też za występy reprezentantów którzy się nie dostali. I tak jesteście najlepsi! A my. Spotykami się w finale a przed nami. Występ gościa. LOREEN I SOBER! full|left|335 px Koniec (Oficjalne wyniki oraz miejsca niedługo na stronie głównej). Kategoria:1.TD: Eurovision Song Contest - Odcinki